Orange is the New Black: My Years in a Woman's Prison
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Shane Barker has been sent to prison, but what happens when she finds out something that will change the course of her imprisonment. And what happens when she meet her roomie; Alex Vause? Read to find out. Later chapters may not be suitable for younger readers. Just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story I got from my fiancee so you guys can thank her for this amazing plotline. As a disclaimer I don't own any of the Orange is the New Black characters, only any O.C's I put in there and I don't on the name if Judge Judy either. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new story;**

"I, sentence you; Shane Barker, to three years imprisonment in Litchfield Penitentiary for thirty six months." The booming voice of the Judge, a one Judith Sheindlin, pulled me from my despressed, distrought thoughts. I knew I would go down for what I did but no way in hell did I think it would be for so long. A chilly cube of frantic panic slipped into the pit of my stomach.

"What?" I squeaked, a cold sweat enveloped me as I saw my partner jump from her seat a few yards away from me in an attempt to get to; but it was all for not. The cold muscular hands of the security in the booth with me were wrapping themselves around my waist and around my upper arm to lead me away.

"Take the offender away." Snapped the Judge waving a dismissive hand in my general direction.

"I don't even get to say goodbye." I asked shrilly as I began to fight against the security officers.

"Of course you do sweetie." The Judge smiled at me, "Goodbye." With that I let out a pained cry as hot tears fell down my face as I watched two more security officers tackle my partner to the floor. I did grin triumphantly though, they obviously didnt know that she was a kung fu expert. Three more officers managed to over power her as I was dragged from my booth and through a cold, metallic corridor out into the open and then thrown into a prisoner van.  
Scrambling to my feet, breathing heavily I let out a chilling scream as I banged my cuffed hands against the reinforced steel doors that had just been slammed in my face.

"Wait! Cameron! Cameron!" I cried as anger took over me. I was pitched backwards as the van rambled into motion.  
"No! Wait! Wait!" I sunk to the floor sobbing into my hands, "I didnt even get to say goodbye." I muttered before burying my head in the crook of my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this update took so long, been really busy with stuff, anyways disclaimer is I dont own Orange is the New Black, just my OC's. Well, enjoy...Oh and dont forget to rate and review.**

"My, My, My." Murmured a tall creepy looking CO with a moustache as he led me through a quiet and very white hall. It reminded me of a school corridor which made me shudder. A wave of nausea washed over me making the hall spin.  
"Oh God." I whispered to myself biting my bottom lip as his large clammy hand snaked its way down from my shoulder to the small of my back to my ass.  
"Hey!" I yelped spinning round to glare at him, "just what the _hell _d'you think your doin'?!"  
"Oooh, you got an atitude on ya. I like that." I whispered, I _think _he was trying to be seductive but it really wasnt working for him.  
"Yes. And I'm also engaged so back the fuck away from me!" I snapped turning back around I carried on to the room he was leading me to. He finally caught up with me, hefting his belt back into place with a nasty look on his butt ugly face. He knocked once and pushed the door open gesturing for me to enter. It was a pretty basic office to be honest, not what I was expecting from a Prison Counselor, but there you go. He was an older guy who was obviously over weight with a mop of grey hair. I could tell just by looking at him that I had to be careful around this idiot; I could tell that he was two faced.  
"Hello Miss Barker." He said charmingly enough as he stood up to shake my hand.  
"Uh, hi." I replied quietly shaking his hand, the nausea was getting worse and worse, _oh god_.  
"Please. Take a seat and I shall explain how things are run around here." He said as he sat back down, smoothing out his tie.  
"Uh, ok. Sure." I muttered, placing a hand gently on my stomach.  
"We have several ghetto's in this prison in which different ethnic minorities are placed. You will be placed in the Caucasian Ghetto and roomed with someone who is in Prison indefinitely." He then sat back with a snarky look on his face. I bit the inside of my lip waiting for him to continue.  
"Well?" He snapped, "Go on then."  
"Oh? Is that it? Well, thanks for letting me know." I snapped back at him throwing my hands up in frustration. I jumped to my feet in anger and immediately regretted it. My head spun so fast and my eyes nearly rolled back into my head. I stumbled over to a waste paper basket that was near the door and promptly threw up in it.

"Ugh, get her out of here Mendez." Grimaced Healy to the perverted officer standing next to me looking at me like I was a piece of dirt on the underside of his shoe. He shoved me out the door as I wiped my mouth, he led me by the upper arm down the corridor he didnt give me the chance to skirt around a woman who was crossing passed in front of me at a T-junction.  
"Whoa, sorry dude." She said holding her hands up as she took a few steps away from me, walking backwards.  
"Hey, Nichols!" Barked Mendez, his grip tightened slightly on mmy upper arm, "show this newbie around. I got better things to do with my time." He added muttering to himself, hefting his pants up like it was some sort of habit he had. Which was kinda unnerving seeing as he works in an all womans prison. He gave me one last dirty look before strutting away like he owned the place and everyone in it.  
"Uh, that guy! Is he thick or was it just me?" I asked the woman Mendez dumped me with.  
"Uhh..." The woman paused trying to make me laugh which she did; just a little, "no, no it wasnt you. That guy's a douche. Everyone around here calls him Pornstache." the woman touched me on the arm almost comfortingly, "the names Nicky."  
"Shane." I replied giving her a small smile absentmindedly stroking my stomach, the sick feeling still lingering in the back of my throat.  
"So, looks like your my newbie, Shane." Grinned Nicky touching me on the arm again, "c'mon then. Theres someone I'd like you to meet before I show you around."  
"Uh, ok." I squeaked following after her.  
As Nicky led me through the prison she pointed rooms out that she thought I should know, like the mess hall, the bathroom and shower area and the line up area.  
"So, uh, Nicky, where're you taking me?" I asked, hoping that Mendez hadnt lumbered me with some psychopathic killer or something.  
"The kitchen. Imma introduce you to someone every newbie needs to know." Nicky smiled over her shoulder at me.

**Reviews appreciated :) Thanks. Watch this space for chapter 3.**


End file.
